secrets
by stormygirl335
Summary: danny got signed up for a school talent show. he has to sing and so he chooses the song secrets by one republic.once a one shot but makin it to a chapter story! im back!
1. Chapter 1

Storm: Kay so this would officially be my first Danny phantom fan fic. also i own no danny! it belongs to buch! and nick!

Luna: yes and the song we will be using in this chapter is

Both: secrets!

Storm: and if you have a person you want to request or a song you want to see leave a comment!

_Stuff in italic is thoughts._

* * *

The school talent show. Danny hated that thing, and of course, dash, the school bully signed him up for it. Danny sighed and walked on stage to try out for the talent show. Luckily this was closed auditions.

Mrs. Dean The drama teacher said "Daniel, you singed up for your talent to be singing."

Is this correct?" Danny went wide eyed. "What!" he shouted. He had no idea what to sing and even then he wanted any thing but that. God, he would rather do any thing but that.

"Yes Daniel, you singed up for singing and if you don't start **I** will pick a song for you"

She said with extra emphasis on 'I' He sighed and said "if I have to then….. Ill do secrets." He sighed. It was the first song he could think of.

"All right. And do you have the music with you?" she said glancing up from her paper to look at him. "No…" "Of course not. Luckily for you I have that track on my cd here" she said gesturing to the CD player beside her. She reached over and the song started to play.

He closed his eyes then sang,

"I need another story  
something to get off my chest  
my life gets kinda boring  
Need something that I can confess"

'_ I do have something I want to say'_

'Till all my sleeves are stained red  
from all the truth that I've said  
Come by it honestly I swear  
Thought you saw me wink, no  
I've been on the brink, so

"Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that were like those years  
I'm sick of all the insincere

So I'm gonna give all my secrets away"

_Should just tell every one?_

This time  
don't need another perfect line  
don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away

My God  
amazing that we got this far  
it's like we're chasing all those stars  
who's driving shiny big black cars

_I always wonder how ecsactaly ive kept this secret all this time._

And everyday I see the news, all the problems that we could solve  
And when a situation rises, just write it into an album  
Seen it straight to go  
I don't really like my flow, no, so

Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that were like those years  
I'm sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away

This time  
Don't need another perfect line  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away

Oh, got no reason, got not shame  
Got no family I can blame  
Just don't let me disappear  
I'm tell you everything

So tell me what you want to hear  
Something that were like those years  
I'm sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away

This time  
Don't need another perfect line  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away

So tell me what you want to hear  
Something that were like those years  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away

This time  
Don't need another perfect line  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away

"All my secrets away  
all my secrets away.

_Ill have to think about it longer…._

For once the drams teacher was speechless, his song was amazing. _'No he is amazing, he sang so well' _"Danny that was, it was a-" "horrible yha I don't like to sing, I'm not too great at it.""I hate having to sing. Obviously it's not something I do every day…" "No your amazing!" Danny looked surprised "what?" "Yes it was amazing you're in!" Danny did a face-palm and said "do I have to be in the talent show?" a smile spread across her face and she said one dreaded word. "yes"

* * *

Storm: so what cha think?

Luna: not too good but this is also her first song-fic.

Storm and Luna: please review!

Storm: and if you want to make a story out of this go ahead! But give me some props! Plz! ;)

Luna: also this idea came to her from reading Chatting to Chat by PhantomInvader!


	2. panic!

Stormy: hey! I decided to continue this! It took me a while to find a song for this chapter! No one left an idea! ^-^ also I will need more song ideas SO LAY EM ON ME! XD

Luna: she owns nutin! Well…. Me but that's a different story…..

Stormy and Luna: plz review!

Danny glared at the inside of his locker before slamming it shut.

'_Looks like I have to be in the friggin talent show now... I swear...'_

But he never got to finish his thought as his two best friends, Sam and tucker came strolling up, asking how additions went. Danny looking mad as he said "well I'm in that stupid thing thanks to dash…. But the worst part is as soon as mom and dad find out there gonna want to know what my talent is …." Tucker and Sam both looked at each other and started cracking up "HAHA, you….in …A TALENT SHOW! HAHAH" laughed tucker. Sam spoke up barley able to hold her giggles in. "what *chuckles* was your t-talent?" Danny looked at the two then something clicked. "You didn't….." "HAHA YAH!" The two where almost about to pass out with laughter. Danny glared at them before walking off to his house followed by his 'friends'.

Jack and maddie Fenton where in the lag working on there latest project when the phone rang. "ILL GET IT" shouted maddie and she raced up the stars in to the kitchen to get the phone. She picked it up and said "hello, this is maddie Fenton." "Ah, just who I wanted to talk to, this is Mrs. Dean the drama director, I would like to inform you that your child has a great talent and has made it into our annual school talent show" spoke Mrs. Dean on the other end. "That's wonderful! Ill have to congratulate her when she gets home!" she said in to the phone not even noticing the voice on the other end saying "your son has gotten into the talent show miss. Fenton" but it was to late maddie had hung up and started shouting to jack "JAZZ MADE THE TALENT SHOW!" She was about to rush down stairs to the lad when Danny came in the door followed by his giggly friends.

"look you two signed me up for the talent show so now you two have to help me figure out what song to sing on the big night." He said a smirk across his face. "Dude not. Fair." "Not my fault you guys got me in it" he said laughing a little. "Hi kids! Danny did you make it in the talent show too?" asked maddie. Danny looked confused and said "both?" "Yes dear, you and jazz." It took a second to realize what hi mom was saying then he answered "yha I got in, no idea what jazz tried out." "Tried out what?" said jazz walking trough the door. "The talent show, I got in and mom said you did too." "What?" she asked confused "I didn't tryout." Everyone glanced at each other, and then maddie said "so Danny tried out, but not jazz. That's a first." Danny laughed a little then smiled "yha _I_didn't want to tryout, **they** singed me up." He said pointing his thumb at Sam and tucker.

"Oh… well what talent did-""we forced him to sing" they said in unison smiling the whole time. Danny glanced at them then his mom "well then can we have a little sample?" Danny face palmed. "Come on mom, cant you just wait till the show?" "no." she said smiling then she called jack up from the lab. "So what's the song gonna be?" tucker asked. Danny did a glare his eyes glowing green, then he blinked back to blue and said "I don't know, pick one." Tucker and Danny went trough a lot of song ideas and where running out when Sam stood up and said "panic! At the disco?" Danny smiled and responded "what kind of songs do I write?" "Sins" "not tragedies?" "Nope" smiled Sam.

Danny smiled and told tucker who typed it into his PDA and the music started to play.

Danny smiled then sang

_Oh, well imagine; as I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor,  
and I can't help but to hear, no I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words.  
"What a beautiful wedding!, What a beautiful wedding!" says a bridesmaid to a waiter.  
"Oh yes, but what a shame, what a shame, the poor groom's bride is a whore." _

"Danny!" Shouted and angry maddie_. _Danny blushed before continuing__

I chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.  
I'd chime in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of... 

Danny received and anger look from both his parents but brushed it off and continued to sing

_Oh, well in fact, well I'll look at it this way, I mean technically our marriage is saved  
Well this calls for, a toast so, pour the champagne,  
Oh! Well in fact, well I'll look at it this way,  
I mean technically our marriage is saved  
Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne, pour the champagne..._

I chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.  
I'd chime in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality...

Again...

I chime in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?"  
No.  
It's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.  
I'd chime in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.

Again...

Danny looked up at very red face of maddie and a surprised face of jack.

"Well looks like some one in this family has talent" said jack

Every one looked at him as he hummed to the song and walked away.

Stormy: SOOOO how was it? Leave a comment and song idea plz! Also the song works way better if ya listen ta some music!

Luna: the song was I write sins not tragedies by panic! At the disco. :D


	3. tears

Stormy: Hey all! Love ya for reviewing! And I also wanna thank 2Belle26 and Elena!

also i think i keep fur-gettin dis so ill do it now! i no won danny! or the phycho phan girls in my imagination!

2Belle26's ideas  
Never Too Late: Three Days Grace

Zero Gravity: David Archuleta

Elena's ideas  
breakeven / the man who can't be moved: the script

halfway gone: lighthouse

her diamonds / mockingbird/ little wonders: rob Thomas

These where the song ideas! So ima use one of each! Also I wanna ask you people who I should have show up in the next chapter? They are gonna sing and…..

Luna: and they can be any one! Tucker counts too! It can range from a ghost to a clone to human to a halfa! XD imagine that….

Stormy: I can! Oh and we know all the songs! We just only have like 3 chapters left to do though! Any way we would like to say one last thing…

Both: as a present to you people we will start the story! This isn't as good because it was done in a rush! Also if you vote plz leave a song you think they would sing… I got some ideas! XD

* * *

Almost three days had past since the talent show tryouts. Everyone was exited because someone heard that Mrs. Dean was going to try to get phantom to show up. Danny was at his locker pulling out books when Sam came up and said "Hey Danny." "hey." Was his simple response. Then Sam asked "is phantom going to except if Mrs. Dean asks him to come to the show" "what does Mrs. Dean want 'phantom' to do?" "Well…" Sam trailed off. "Well what?" asked Danny who shut his locker and started off for his next class. "She wants 'phantom' to sing…." Danny stopped dead in his tracks. A plan forming in his mind. He smiled and said "Kay" then walked off.

Sam looked confused but went with it, following after him to there next class.

~at home/ time lapse 2 hours~

"So do we have any idea what Danny should sing?" asked tucker who was fiddling with his p.d.a. "well I was thinking rob Thomas…or maybe you don't know any of his songs. Maybe we could do breakeven?" said Sam. "I know rob Thomas songs, not as well as I would want to though…" "Sing one. Like….. Diamonds on the floor?" "I can try don't expect it to sound too good though." Tucker overheard this and looked up the song and played it out loud. Danny looked at his two friends looked and ground before starting.

Oh what the hell she says  
I just can't win for losing  
And she lays back down  
Man there's so many times  
I don't know what I'm doin'  
Like I don't know now

_I never know what im doing…I don't even know how the hell I got myself into this mess…_

By the light of the moon  
She rubs her eyes  
Says it's funny how the night  
Can make you blind  
I can just imagine  
And I don't know what I'm supposed to do  
But if she feels bad then I do too  
So I let her be

And she says oooh  
I can't take no more  
Her tears like diamonds on the floor  
And her diamonds bring me down  
Cuz I can't help her now  
She's down in it  
She tried her best and now she can't win it's  
Hard to see them on the ground  
Her diamonds falling down

She sits down and stares into the distance  
And it takes all night  
And I know I could break her concentration  
But it don't feel right

By the light of the moon  
She rubs her eyes  
Sits down on the bed and starts to cry  
And there's something less about her  
And I don't know what I'm supposed to do  
So I sit down and I cry too  
And don't let her see

And she says oooh  
I can't take no more  
Her tears like diamonds on the floor  
And her diamonds bring me down  
Cuz I can't help her now  
She's down in it  
She tried her best and now she can't win it's  
Hard to see them on the ground  
Her diamonds falling down

She shuts out the night  
Tries to close her eyes  
If she can find daylight  
She'll be all right  
She'll be all right  
Just not tonight

And she says oooh  
I can't take no more  
Her tears like diamonds on the floor  
And her diamonds bring me down  
Cuz I can't help her now  
She's down in it  
She tried her best and now she can't win it's  
Hard to see them on the ground  
Her diamonds falling down

"…hey guys…" "Yes?" they answered in unison. "I had a wild idea but… what if I won the talent show then reveled my secret? Or like had dani show up and help explain everything to my parents?" they looked at him for a second then glanced nervously to each other. "you don't like keeping the secret anymore do you…" asked Sam Danny looked at Sam then sighed and said "yha… when I tryout, I keep thinking about it. I don't know… its probably a bad idea anyway." Tucker looked at his friend and said "dude look…"Danny looked at his best friend then his not-so-secret-crush. "I know you have a lot of stuff to think about… maby this will help…you wont have to keep secrets anymore…" Danny looked at his Friends then said "I can do it later… because its never too late…" danny sat there than laughed a little. "I said a song title!" the tension in the room cleared as the three laughed a little.

"HEY!" shouted Danny.

WHAT!" shouted Sam and tucker at the same time.

"you said mrs. Dean wants phantom to perform right?"

"yha, wh-" answered Sam who was cut off by Danny.

"phantom could sing never too late with the winner…and fenton could sing brakeven for his song…." The three teen looked at each other. " that might just work…" said Sam "but, what if you win you still cant make two of you…" as she said this Danny closet his eyes took a deep breath and a small light appeared, and when it vanished…. "WHY DID YOU NOT TELL US YOU COULD DO THAT!" shouted Sam who saw two Danny insted pf one. The first Danny started "well 1. I just gave it a try.." "2. we had been practicing, not getting very good results…"finished the second Danny. " that is just plain weird…" said tucker who was just staring at the two. "KIDS! Its time for dinner! Sam and tucker and stay if they like!" Danny looked at his best friends seeing Sam freak out a little. "hey Sam you cool?" Sam glanced up at him and said in a rush "ihavegottogo!bye!" she got up and ran out out og the house in a hurry, but not with out a confused look from Maddie, jazz, and jack.

* * *

Stormy: Haha! where is Sam off too? Why in such a rush? Is she hiding something…

Luna: yesh! Oh and don't forget to review!

Both: with ur vote! And song that goes with that person…

Storm: btw I have on for vald and the box ghost already in mind….

Luna: which she may make a story about annyways…

Both: plz review!

luna: wow…. she typed almost 4 whole pages….


	4. die young

Storm: before you kill me I'm sorry this was late! I no own if I die young or DP!

Lyra: and now on with our story!

~3~

It was time, the lights where bright and the stage was set.

The crowd was murmuring to them selves, talking in anticipation about the show, the talents and who might win.

In the crowd sat two parents, one clad in a blue jumpsuit and the other in an orange one.

The two parents looked proudly at the stage as the lights became low and a girl walked on stage. She was dark skinned and had on a black pair of jeans, a red tee shirt, and a black pair of boots on. She had brown hair that was short and straight.

"Hello! Welcome to the Casper high talent show! I'm bree!" she introduced. "we have many talented students and, the best part is the one who wins gets to do a performance with our own home town hero, Danny phantom!" as she ended applause erupted form the audience. She smiled before introducing the first contestant "the first contestant of the night is….Paulina Sanchez!" everyone erupted in applause, cheering for the 'hottest girl in school'. The girl walked off stage as Paulina came on stage. She was in a black long-sleeved shirt that showed her navel, and she also had white streaks in her hair and a white skirt that showed off her legs. She had black and white pompoms and black boots on. Sam was back stage glaring at the Latina girl trying not to run out and rip her head off. Paulina smiled then started to cheer "IM PAULINA., UR NOT ME! I WILL BECOME MARRED! TO THE MOST POPULER GHOST! DANNY PHANTOM AT THE MOST!" She ended her cheer jumping and landing in the splits, everyone just stared at her. She glared at the audience, who upon seeing the glare started clapping.

She smiled be for laving the stage. Bree came on stage speechless. "Well that was…," she was at a loss for word so she introduced the next contestant. "The next contestant is…. Dani phantom and Sam Manson?" Danny was back stage and his eyes went wide for a moment before snatching a program from back stage. He looked at the contestants, all of them in order, Sam and DANI on the list, singing together. He breathed a sigh of relief as he watched his clone and best friend take the stage. 'Wait! Since when was Sam in the competition? And since when can Sam sing?' Danny thought to himself.

He had no time to think though as Sam and Dani came on stage in white dresses, Sam's fading to purple and Dani's fading to a green the looked at each other before starting to sing a duet to the song if I die young

Sam:

If I die young bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song  
dani:

Oh oh oh oh

Dani:

Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother  
She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh and  
Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no  
ain't even grey, but she buries her baby

The sharp knife of a short life, well  
I've had just enough time

unison:  
If I die young bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song

The sharp knife of a short life, well  
I've had just enough time  
dani:  
And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom  
I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger  
I've never known the lovin' of a man  
But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand  
There's a boy here in town says he'll love me forever  
Who would have thought forever could be severed by  
Sam:  
The sharp knife of a short life, well  
I've had just enough time  
dani:  
So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls  
What I never did is done

Sam:  
A penny for my thoughts, oh no I'll sell them for a dollar  
They're worth so much more after I'm a goner  
And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'  
Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'

unison:  
If I die young bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song  
oh oh

The ballad of a dove  
Go with peace and love  
Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket  
Save them for a time when your really gonna need 'em oh

The sharp knife of a short life, well  
I've had just enough time

So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls…

As the song ended everyone was amazed, whether it was the fact that Sam was wearing a dress or that she sang no none could comprehend. Sam and dani both blushed as everyone stared at them.

No one applauded, that is until Danny walked out from be hind the stage and started clapping. Every one soon joined in giving a standing ovation as they did.

They walked off stage and smiled while thinking to them selves, 'we did it, and we did what we never dreamed of doing.'

~3~

Storm: the next chapter will have the special guest in it!

Lyra: I thought dani was the special guest?

Stormy: nope! Oh and sorry it was cheesy!

Both: R and R!


	5. teens and the script

Stormy: Hey! I'm back! I'm not dead! I might be soon though… *sweet drop* sry, ive been out of school for like 2 weeks but I had camping, and I'm in girl scouts… kinda sad and funny. Also im gonna be gone next week too and im going to the movies tomorrow with my friends! So, ill try to update after im back from camp or the day before I go to camp, ahh gotta love summer vacation! Also this song contains swearing…and don't own anything! ~

The girls had left the stage and gone down to sit by Danny's parents and tucker who had been at the show. Danny's parents kept giving small glares at dani, because she was in ghost form. The dark-skinned girl, bree once again came on stage and said "that was good! And now for our next competitor-"but she never got to finish her sentence as the roaring of a motorcycle broke trough the crowd. Everyone looked over to the double doors of the auditorium. The motorcycle zoomed down the isle as Danny's ghost sense went off. "I heard that the ghost boy was gonna be here, I don't want no trouble kid, I just have a few things to say…" Danny glanced at the stage to see none other than joney 13 and his shadow on stage. Danny raised a brow as jonney walked across the stage to the mike. Ember and her band came in a puff of smoke behind him and started playing the opening notes to teenagers by my chemical romance. Sam had to hold back a chuckle while tucker was grinning. Danny was backstage laughing a little bit at, not so much the song chose, but the one singing it. He laughed one again as he remembered the words. Dani had this confused look on her face as she phased trough the floor to Danny and appeared beside him. "Why are you, Sam, and tuck laughing?" she asked her 'cousin'.

"Danny laughed a little bit more as he said "Johnny singing a mcr song with tons of cuss words that's bound to get some attention from the parents, especially because embers probably going to have everyone join in." he said looking out to the stage. Johnny finished introducing the song and covered the fact that he just wanted to have some fun, and right after this the song be came louder and he started singing, although it was a little rough.

_They're gonna clean up your looks  
With all the lies in the books  
To make a citizen out of you  
Because they sleep with a gun  
And keep an eye on you, son  
So they can watch all the things you do_

Because the drugs never work  
They're gonna give you a smirk  
'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean  
They're gonna rip up your heads,  
Your aspirations to shreds  
Another cock in the murder machine

They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

The parents gasped and started shouting and yelling at the ghosts, all the while the teens where laughing and un-knowingly waiting for there queue.

_the boys and girls in the clique  
The awful names that they stick  
You're never gonna fit in much, kid  
But if you're troubled and hurt  
What you got under your shirt  
Will make them pay for the things that they did_

They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

Ohhh yeah!

They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

"All together now!"

Ember laughed as she played her part and got the teens to sing along, every last teen sang along, even a trio that had put in ghost proof head phones in.

_Teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
they could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
so darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me!_

_[X2]_

The song ended and the ghosts left the same way they came, proofing in then zooming out.

Bree came out feeling a little shell-shocked but she felt like she had fun in the same way. She came up and said, "That was… that was funny. And now I introduce out next contestant, Danny Fenton." Danny was backstage and breathed to himself, it wasn't that bad, and although doing this in front of the entire student body is a different matter.

_(An: as I was typing this part secrets came on my Pandora play list…XD)_

Danny walked up and took the stage. His parents where smiling, feeling proud that there son was actually doing something school related, even if it was just a talent show.

At lest he was showing interest in something other than late nights and his only two friends. Danny smiled then opened his mouth as the start to begin the song…

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
just praying to a God that I don't believe in  
'Cause I got time while she got freedom  
'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even_

It splits, one side is gone, one side is there, but it's barely… barley going, it lost a part of its self…its like if I lose Sam… or even tucker…

_Her best days will be some of my worst  
She finally met a man that's gonna put her first  
While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping  
'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven... even... no_

What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you,  
And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah,  
I'm falling to pieces

This reminds me of all the times my friends helped me, like the gregoer incident, or even when tucker loses a p.d.a.….

_They say bad things happen for a reason  
But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding  
'Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving  
And when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven even... no_

What am I gonna to do when the best part of me was always you,  
And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah,  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah,  
I'm falling to pieces  
One still in love while the other one's leaving  
I'm falling to pieces  
('Cause when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven)

The best part of me is how special

I am, Sam loves to Pont that out…

__

Oh you got his heart and my heart and none of the pain  
you took your suitcase, I took the blame.  
Now I'm try'na make sense of what little remains ooh  
'Cause you left me with no love and no love to my name.

I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in  
'Cause I got time while she got freedom  
'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break  
No it don't break  
No it don't break even no

What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you and  
What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok  
(Oh glad your okay now)  
I'm falling to pieces yeah  
(Oh I'm glad your okay)  
I'm falling to pieces yeah  
(One still in love while the other ones leaving)  
I'm falling to pieces  
('Cause when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven)

Oh it don't break even no  
Oh it don't break even no  
Oh it don't break even no

Danny finished his song smiling as Sam, tucker, dani, and his parents all stood up and started clapping. The rest of the audience joined them and continued to clap for a few minutes. Danny could feel his face heat up as he was blushing, hard. He resisted the urge to place his hand on the back of his neck, and then walked off stage. Once back stage he was talked by dani in a hug and his sister gave him a thumbs up. Jazz was the stage manager and had been busy helping the next contestant when Danny's song came on. She was proud of her brother and even whispered "good job little bro." to herself as he was singing. The whole group, minus one jazz, went and took there seats as bree came back out on stage and said…

~ Stormy: seems like a good place to stop =P and anyway im tired and is going to take a nap now XD

Lyra and Luna: not till you finish some AP English!

Stormy: never! Well I will at some pint in time…

Luna: exactly, also she will have AP classes starting in the fall… so if she plans on writing a story, don't be too surprised if the updates are slow…

Lyra: yha and now we will jam out to the song that is currently playing on Pandora, don't trust me. =D


	6. never too late

Stormy: don't shoot! Im here! And im sorry to say that I haven't been updating lately because ive been gone like all summer, like no9 access to a computer or the internet besides my phone, and I cant really update from there… also I was going to try to update this weekend after I saw HARRY POTTER! But im going to see that tomorrow instead because I went to my grandparents and I didn't know my mom was going canoeing…

Lyra: and now you'll be done ranting and get on with the story right?

Stormy: … yha… I own everything and nothing all at once.

Lyra: …

_Last time on secrets,_

_Contestants sang, guest stars arrived and now we wait for this…one… moment._

_Bree came back out on stage and said…_

"Our next contestant shall be… Danny phantom!" the girls went wild and the guys chanted 'phantom phantom!' Danny looked at hi mom and dad who where looking up at the stage in slight disgust. "Hey mom, dad, I left something backstage, can I go get it?" asked Danny.

His parents looked over and maddie replaced her disapproving grimace with a smile and said "sure Hon!" Danny smiled and went back stage and found a place to hide. He changed and then split; one Danny changed in to Fenton and went back down to the seats while the other took the stage. Shouts where herd across the auditorium, but the loudest was Paulina saying "will you marry me!" Danny rolled his eyes as bree came out and silenced them. (btw tis is like one of my favorite songs ever!) She smiled and announced that Danny would sing never too late by three days grace.

_This world will never be what I expected  
And if I don't belong who would have guessed it  
I will not leave alone everything that I own  
To make you feel like it's not too late, it's never too late_

Even if I say it'll be alright  
Still I hear you say you want to end your life  
Now and again we try to just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late  
It's never too late

No one will ever see this side reflected  
And if there's something wrong who would have guessed it?  
And I have left alone everything that I own  
To make you feel like it's not too late, it's never too late

Even if I say it'll be alright  
Still I hear you say you want to end your life  
Now and again we try to just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late  
It's never too late

The world we knew won't come back  
The time we've lost can't get back  
The life we had won't be ours again

This world will never be what I expected  
And if I don't belong

Even if I say it'll be alright  
Still I hear you say you want to end your life  
Now and again we try to just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late  
It's never too late

Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late  
It's never too late  
It's not too late, it's never too late

Danny smiled softly as he thought about his future, about Dan, and how it would never, **never, **happen.

Stormy: yha short and crappish, sorry, did it in a sorta rush because im going to my bff's house so we can see hp pt 2 tomorrow! : D also, I know its kinda crappy but after I finish the story im going to edit it and hopefully it will be ok: D

Lyra: plz review! Oh and if you like harry potter we suggest watching harry potter puppet pals and the mysterious ticking noise: D also do you guys want boxy? (The box ghost, I have an idea for him but he doesn't have to be in it.)


	7. the end

Stormy: hey,hey,hey! It-ssss stormy!

Lyra: be happy, shes updateing. Her book isn't finished yet and she still decided to update.

Stormy: si-otto :D

Lyra: stop it! That drives me up the hall!

Stormy: I own nothing! Also thanks to Danny Phantom Phanatic for answering my question… boxy shall appear! Also I was going to use spectra as the third judge before I forgot she was a ghost…

Lyra: *sigh*

Just as the sound floated away trough the crowd from the song everyone was aw-struck at the song and the one who sang it. The applause started in a roar. The students where cheering as the judges tallied the scores. Bree came on stage and announced, "We would like all of Casper highs talent show participants to please come on stage." There was a shuffle as people who had participated in the talent show scrambled to stage to stand next to the 'ghost boy'. As soon as every one was on stage the judges appeared, there was the principal, Mr. Lancer, and some random teacher lady. Mr. Lancer said "we have the vote for the winner," he said as he held up the envelope "whom we will now announce." He started un-sealing the official looking idem just as Danny's and phantoms ghost sense went off. Phantom on stage floated up a little but before looking around and getting grabbed from behind. On the other side of the stage Danny had gotten grabbed as well, only he saw who picked him up, "Plasmius" he hissed. He twisted struggling to get out of the older halfa arms as his parents stood up and started shouting at the ghost. "Let go of our son you filthy ghost!" shouted maddie, as her ecto-gun started charging for a big blast. "Ha-ha, oh hello dear maddie and your idiot husband jack." Both ghost hunters glared at the blue looking vampire ghost as he looked over at his copy who was holding a struggling Danny phantom in there arms. "Daniel, I see you've gotten good at duplication," here vlad smirked before nodding his head to destroy the copy "But, im still better." the vlad copy made a pink ecto blast appear in his hands before firing it at the phantom copy. He disappeared but not before fireing and ectoblast at the vlad look-a-like and making him disappear as well. All the students gasped and murmured at the disappearance of Danny phantom." let me go you crazy fruit loop!" shouted Danny. Everyone turned there attention to the struggling teen in the blue ghosts grasp. Maddie gave a shout and started fireing at vlad, narrowly missing Danny in the process. Vlad put up a shield to block the blasts before flying up towards the ceiling. Everyone gasped watching as vlad let go of Danny. He gave a yelp of surprise as everyone else started shouting and pointing at the falling boy. He looked at his friends and family with a pleading look before letting an infamous blue-white ring appear around his waist. It split traveling in two reviling a black and white jumpsuit, snow white hair and glowing green eyes. He flew up the isle only being about an inch off the ground and narrowly missing the stage as he pulled up. He looked around to see shocked expressions of staff, students, his friends, and most importantly, his parents. He sighed and looked at dani; he gave a small smile and nodded his head at vlad. She smiled and flew over to him before they went up in the air and charged up green ectoblast. Vlad had an evil smirk on his face as he charged up two of his own and fired. The phantoms dogged the blast and fired simultaneously in his chest and back. He started to fall, as Danny grabbed his leg and throwing him at the ground, he maid a decent sized crater before turning back into vlad masters, on accident of course. "Oh butter biscuits" he mumbled before disappearing into the ground. Danny landed on the ground in front of his parents and friends, while dani hovered by his side. Silence. "Well" started Danny "I guess-"but before he could finish the sentence he was crushed in a tight hug. "DANIEL ERIC FENTON! Why didn't you tell us!" stated maddie "you could have told us you where… well your our son, you could have told us about this we would have understood, sweetie." She gave him a hug with watery eyes, feeling bad about all the things she had ever said about her son, and for trying to hurt him in the first place. "How, how did it happen, son?" asked his clad in orange father. He was shocked about his son being public enemy number one, and even more so about his _best_ friend from college was the Wisconsin ghost. Danny was about to explain when a blue mist of air escaped his lips, the same happened with dani and they looked for the source. "What was that?" asked jack "ghost sense." Came his simple response. They looked at him quizzingly before they herad a "BEWERE!" the blue ghost flew down to Danny and said "PLEASE! ME AND SOME OF THE OTHER GHOSTS IN THE ZONE CAME UP WITH THIS SONG THAT EXPLANES HOW YOU GOT YOUR GHOST LIKE QUALITYS! I wish to show it to you all." He finished in a small voice and looked expectantly at Danny. He raised a brow and changed to his human form causing the ones not used to it to jump slightly. "Are you serious?" asked Danny. The boxy nodded his head in a yes motion quickly. Danny looked over at Sam, tuck, and dani. They shrugged and walked/floated over. Danny looked back at boxy before giving a nod of his head. Mr. lancer and Danny's parents stood be hind him as Sam and tucker stood on either side of him, with dani on his shoulders, who transformed into there human form, to the surprise of the others. Boxy smiled before whispering in to the microphone and starting the music. _**(Whisper)**_

_**he's a phantom  
Danny Phan- Danny Phan- Danny phantom  
**_  
Yo Danny Phantom he was just 14 when his parents built a very  
strange machine

Designed to view a world unseen  
(he's gonna catch em all cuz he's Danny phantom phantom)

When it didnt quite work his  
folks they just quit then Danny took a look inside of it  
there was a great big flash  
every thing just changed  
his molecules got all rearranged

(phantom phantom)

When he first woke up he had realized he had snow white hair  
Lyrics .com/lyrics/nickelodeon/  
and glowin green eyes  
he could walk through walls  
dissappear and fly  
he was much more unique then the other guys  
and it was then Danny knew what he had to do  
he had to stop all the ghosts that were comin through  
he's here to fight

Me for you

(He's gonna catch em all cuz he's Danny phantom gonna catch em all  
cuz he's Danny phantom gonna catch em all cuz he's)

_** He's Danny Phantom**_

Needless to say team phantom burst out laughing.

Stormy: yes, that was the end. That was about the only way I thought I could end it with out making another chapter.

Lyra: also, she edited one part of the song because boxy was singing it, ands it still makes sense! We love you all!

Stormy: review! Plz! Sry if it sucked in your option, but this was what we came up with.

Lyra: plz help us get at least 35 reviews! That's 6 people!

Stormy: and if you weren't satisfied I could write an epilogue, only at your requests though. Also, everyone uses Daniel James Fenton, so wanted to use something else. :D

both thanks to our wonderfull reviewers!

danny phantom phanatic

LoLxxx

zana

thelittlemonster17

_unknown_

namara jane knight

mak8907

colorlikewhoa

phandoll

str0kethefurrywall

foreverhalfa

z

daku mauji

luiz 400

2belle26

elena

elenaxoxosilber

aquaseablue

nikevi

zeroXoX

twinkle957312081


End file.
